


Harry Potter is my saviour (although I'll never admit it to his face)

by aspiringauthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curiosity, Decisions, Depression, M/M, Sadness, Searching, Self Harm, Soulmates, hopeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthor/pseuds/aspiringauthor
Summary: Draco has been out of the wizarding world for 3 years. He's hopelessly depressed, but he stumbles across a way to get better. The only problem is, there's a 50% chance he'll get better, which means there's a 50% chance he'll get worse. He's decided it can't get worse than it already has, but soon discovers he is very, very wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) I'm new to this website so I'll apologise in advance if I don't post regularly or whatever. Please enjoy what I've posted so far, and remember I'd love to read all your comments!

Draco started today the same way he had started the day for the past 3 years. He got out of bed, took a shower, had a cup of tea & then read a mind-numbingly dull newspaper.

After the war, he had indeed gone back to Hogwarts to finish his education, however after that he didn't do much. It took him a while to get sorted, because of all the shit with his parents, so he had lived on the streets for a little while before he was able to get his money. Those were days he didn't enjoy reliving, and he didn't care to now either so he pushed it from his mind. After the many many trials for his parents, the Wizengamot finally agreed to give Draco his rightful inheritance and his wand. Draco had been shocked when they said that his only punishment was monthly visits to the Ministry where they would check his wand and make sure he wasn't doing anything illegal. Which, of course, he wasn't. He quickly bought a flat in London and attempted to get his life back together, though he failed miserably. Being miserable was actually the problem. Draco was so depressed all the time, he could barely get out of bed most days. On bad days, thoughts of his parents and the Dark Lord and the murders and torturing that had occurred in his house, sometimes right in front of his eyes, haunted him. He thought of all the people he'd been responsible for the deaths of, in some round-about way or another. On those days he stayed in bed for roughly 36 hours at a time, and even then he didn't want to get up. Luckily he had a house elf – Winky – who constantly worried about him, and though Draco would never admit it, he knew he'd be dead if she hadn't been there to fret.

Today, as he sat and drank his tea, the headline of the Daily Prophet was, for once, interesting - 'Brand new spell invented to help you find your soul-mate!' it said in large block letters taking up at least half of the front page. Underneath the headline was a moving picture of none other than Hogwart's own Hermione Granger smiling for the camera. There was a brief description of the spell, 'This spell, created by the Minister for Magic herself, can help you find your very own soul-mate! Once cast, your soul-mate’s name is painlessly tattooed on your right forearm for all to see! Unfortunately, there has been a few difficulties; if the caster can't or has no desire to find their soul-mate, they can easily become unhinged. But do not fear! Minister Granger is currently working out all the problems so you lonely people at home can find love! Granger made me promise not to release the spell until it had been perfected, but who am I to stop those of you who are willing to risk the side effects to find happiness! All you have to do is say the words 'invenire amare' (pronounced in-vhen-ear am-are-ay) whilst pointing your wand directly at the centre of your chest towards your heart! Good luck to all you love birds out there!!'. Even though he'd not been into the wizarding world in three years, Draco could still tell a Rita Skeeter article from a mile away. Perhaps it was the over use of exclamation points, or the utter stupidity, but he knew it was her.

He quickly thought over his options. He could stay the way he was, depressed and useless without a purpose to his life. He could cast the spell and find his soul-mate, and live happily ever after with her. On the other hand, if he couldn't find her then he would be at risk of becoming 'unhinged' however, thinking about it, Draco wasn't completely sure he wasn't there already. He practiced the words of the spell a couple of times, and then went on a search for his wand. He didn't really have a need for it these days, what with always being in bed and all, so when he eventually found it, he wasn't to surprised to find it tucked into a shoe in the back of his wardrobe, although he was unsure how it got there in the first place. He made his way back into the living room and picked up the newspaper. He was starting to doubt his choice, and nearly resolved to going back to bed, but before he could lose his nerve, he quickly pointed his wand at himself and muttered the words. At first nothing happened, and Draco was a little disappointed, until the room started spinning uncontrollably and he toppled to the floor as his vision blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL YOU READERS:  
> As you can guess, I love fanfiction (or else I wouldn't be writing it). This is a relatively recent development, it's been my escape for about a year or so now. At first I thought it would go away quite quickly but it doesn't seem to be doing that, so I wanted to see if you guys have experienced this and ask if you could comment how long you've been loving fanfiction for. Thanks!


End file.
